The Surprise
by QuoteLove
Summary: A continuation of The Selection, NOT The Elite. I love Maxon and America fluff and I am a sucker for romantic things in general so this is how I wished it had gone. First FanFiction so no flames please, I am trying. America/Maxon (rated T, just in case)
1. Chapter 1

It started with my regular routine. My maids walked in trying to wake me up, to no avail. "Please, wake up miss, we've heard there is going to be quite a surprise today," Anne proclaimed persuasively.  
"And where did you get that information, Anne?" I questioned suspiciously while peeking one eye out of my pillow to watch her.

Lucy and Mary were already excitedly getting out my new dress for the day. It was a gorgeous long sleeved lace dress that started at the top with a deep purple then faded to a very light blue and Lucy was carrying some high heels that looked like I would break my neck in.

While I was observing this Anne was trying to think up a reliable answer, then gave up and answered, "Well, the guards have been talking about it and we are not allowed to say anything else, so get up!"

I was a little surprised by her tone but now that I was awake I might as well get up and do something useful… "Fine," I responded, "But this better be worth it, you are giving me too much anxiety with only six of us left!"

I finally rolled out of bed and my maids bustled around getting me ready. By the time they finished, it all went by in a blur, I was dripping in vanilla perfume, my new dress, and I was trying not to break my neck in those heels. I decided to take a stroll to the gardens since I was still early for breakfast. As I walked around the corner I ran into Aspen, he gave me a curt nod and walked on his way. I felt a little guilty about my decision but I know that my feelings for Aspen are gone; it just took him coming back for me to realize it. I had yet to tell Maxon my feelings, I was planning on doing it tonight but I had to get his attention, he has been really busy with meetings and the rebels attacking.

As I was walking down the hall I saw him. Maxon was standing in the gardens taking picture of the sunrise. I must of gotten distracted because the last thing I remember was Maxon rushing to my side as I tumbled down the flight of stairs leading to the gardens and then I was lost to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I am working on writing longer ones, thanks for the reviews!**

I woke up in the hospital wing during the night. I didn't know how long I had been asleep but all I could focus on was the throbbing of my head and the heavy plaster around my leg. I leaned my head over and saw Maxon sleeping peacefully beside me. He must have crawled into my bed at some point to sleep. He looked so peaceful dreaming beside me. Then I noticed his hand. One was under my head being used as a pillow and the other was wrapped in my own.

Of course at that moment he had to wake up and remove his arms. He was still groggy and his words came out in a slur. "HelloAmerica,howareyou?" Then he seemed to snap out of it and he suddenly got up and apologized in a hurry, "I'm sorry America, the chair was just so uncomfortable and I wanted to be assured of your presence and-"

"Why did you get up?" I said interrupting him.

"Uh, well," Maxon mumbled and I think he was blushing, though it was hard to tell in the darkness.

"Get back here!" I exclaimed demandingly. Maxon chuckled then slowly rose to his feet, then nervously pulled back the blankets to join me. The pain I was feeling before was all but forgotten as Maxon reached for my hand and started tracing fiery designs up my arm. And in this moment I knew that I loved him, I wished he had his camera so we could capture this moment but I knew I would never forget it.

"I was worried sick! What happened that you just fell down the stairs? You know you've been asleep for nearly two days. The nurse assured me that you were fine but-"

I cut him off again, but this time with a kiss.

**Quote: "You know you're in love when reality is finally better than dreams." -Dr. Seuss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter up! Hope you guys like it! I have a longer chapter written (number 5) so just be patient with me please!**

"Well, that was unexpected," Maxon whispered into my ear. I could tell he had on a smile that was reaching ear to ear. I shoved him a little, playing mad but on the inside I was really happy.

"Do you not want me to do it because if you don't I can always just-

This time he cut me off. "No, of course I want you to kiss me I just want you to be sure about your feelings, you know I have loved you from the start and that I always will I just want you to be a hundred percent sure."

"But, I am sure." This sentence seemed to surprise him; he pulled away with a bewildered look on his face and stopped tracing patterns, my arm suddenly felt cold.

"Really? But I thought you needed time, what changed?" Maxon seemed to doubt that I could really love him after all this time; well I would just have to show him then. Or maybe tell him because I can't move my leg.

"I don't know what changed, maybe you laying here with me when I woke up, how my arm feels like it's on fire when you touch it, or maybe it was how I know you care for me and I was just the one standing in the way." I was never that good at expressing my feelings but right now I was a pro.

Maxon was stunned he didn't move, he just sat there with a surprised face that slowly melted into and overjoyed smile and swiftly before I could tell what was happening he was kissing me and I was kissing him back and everything was perfect. Of course that's when the rebels had to interrupt.

A loud blaring alarm sounded and shattered our perfect moment.

"Oh no," muttered Maxon, "They must have fixed the alarm, the rebels are here." A guard ran in to guide us to the safe room though that was proven difficult to the fact that my leg was wrapped up in a cast. Maxon acted swiftly and lifted me up into his arms as if I weighed no more than a feather. We reached the safe room and were finally safe.

The King was talking to someone in hushed tones while Queen Amberly rushed to her son's side.

"I'm fine mother," Maxon sighed as his mother fussed over him.

"I was just so worried, the alarm went off and we got here very quickly but I didn't see you and all the other girls arrived and all I could do was worry, Oh I'm so glad you're okay! And you, America, you must be in so much pain, we can set you down on a cot over in the corner there so you can get some more rest, oh I'm so happy you're okay too!" Queen Amberly was so kind and put together.

As Maxon carried me to cot I noticed Natalie staring dreamily into space, Kriss barely holding in tears, Celeste groaning about being tired and wanting to go to sleep, Marlee was speaking with Queen Amberly as was Elise.

Once I was settled on the cot Maxon gave me a quick wink and a tug of his ear and after I tugged mine in return he got up to go check on the other girls, as was his duty, and I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

**Quote:"Perhaps there could be no joy on this planet without an equal weight of pain to balance it out on some unknown scale." **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is short but the next one is longer! Enjoy!**

When I woke up I was in my bed, my room was clean though I assumed it hadn't been like this when I got here. I was alone, sun was streaming through the window, it was gorgeous, and the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen. Slowly I tried to pull my legs out of the covers it took a while due to the stupid cast but there were crutches beside my bed and I used those to reach the window, at this point the sunset was nearly gone but I saw something even better, Maxon was in the garden holding his camera to his eye. But he wasn't taking a picture of the fading sunset; the lens was pointed toward me. I raised my arm to my ear and tugged it gently; he caught a picture of that too before tugging his ear then walking toward my room.

I swiftly tried to straighten up then gave up, it was no use, I hadn't brushed my hair in nearly three days and I was still in my hospital gown. I heard a swift knock on the door and started to hobble over toward it when Maxon opened it without waiting, he seemed rather impatient.

"Did you sleep well, my dear?" He said with a smirk. I let it slide this time but gave him a small glare in return.

"Fine, thank you, how did I get here?" I asked, a little worried that I had slept through whatever had taken me here.

"I carried you, of course," Maxon replied. He started pacing and I knew something was wrong.

"America," he continued, "Did you mean it yesterday, or rather this morning, when you said you were sure you loved me?" He rushed all this out in one breath and took a long pause before he looked me in the eyes.

I was so surprised it took me a minute to respond and at that point Maxon looked rather dejected. When I saw this expression I immediately felt bad, I was giving him the wrong idea, "Oh, Maxon," I exclaimed apologetically, "I'm sorry I was just so surprised you would think that I didn't, yes I meant it," I looked at the floor and took a breath before saying what I had been waiting to say since that moment in the hospital, "I love you."

Maxon sucked in a quick breath and leaned in to kiss me, I didn't notice he had gotten so close.

I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck and the crutches fell out from under my arms. We barely noticed the clatter as his arms wrapped around my waist, deepening the kiss. When we came up for air we were both breathing heavy and smiling like idiots.

"America?" Maxon whispered like he was telling me a secret.

"What?" I responded in the same way.

"I love you, too," He told me with so much emotion and adoration, I knew it was true.

**Quote: "Everything falls into the hands of music eventually"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Really long chapter! yay! this will be the last one for a little bit, I am super busy this weekend! Sorry, but I hope you like it!**

After Maxon left I couldn't fall asleep all I could think of was how perfect everything was and what he could be doing right now. I slowly drifted asleep to thoughts of life and love.

I was woken up to the sound of my maids and this time I eagerly pulled the blankets off of me.

"Well miss, you look very happy today," Lucy said suspiciously.

"I am," I replied simply. They let it pass and started getting me dressed. I winced as I saw the light pink strapless dress.

"We are sorry miss, it was the only one we could find," Mary apologized.

"That's fine," I said defiantly, "A change will be good."

_I wonder if Maxon will like it_ I thought to myself. Soon enough I was hobbling down the hall to the dining room for breakfast. The stupid cast was getting very annoying.

It was very quiet without the sound of 34 other girls in high heels stampeding across the floor, in fact I didn't hear any movement at all, and it was almost too quiet.

I opened the door to the dining room prepared to curtsy, thinking I was late and Maxon was the only one in the room, his back was turned to me but when he heard the door close he turned and walked swiftly to me enveloping me in a hug.

"Good morning, where is everyone?" I asked surprised and worried.

"Oh, probably on a plane back home and I've asked my parents to give us a moment," Maxon replied casually but with a nervous air.

"What?" I was feeling very confused until Maxon grabbed my hand and slowly slid down to one knee and said, "America, I have loved you from the very first moment I saw you and it broke my heart to ever think of anyone ever hurting you, and I don't want anyone else to hurt you again, I want to protect and love you and I want you to be mine and I, yours. I love you so much and ask you to do me the incredible honor of marrying me."

He looked so handsome and excited and relieved but also worried and scared, it took me a moment to notice I was crying and when I tried to say yes it came out as a squeak so instead I nodded my head furtively and kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. When he finally pulled away he opened the little black velvet box and placed the most stunning ring I had ever seen on my finger. It was in the shape of and infinite sign in the front and had blue sapphires, red rubies and a sparkling diamond in the center.

"There is also an engraving on the underside," He said quietly, "It says forever and always."

And with those words we kissed again.

A few moments later we came up for air and Maxon told me we had to go find his parents. They were waiting in a room I had never seen before; it looked like a lounge with red leather couches and a TV with to doors on either side leading to… I don't know where and out the window there was a view of a little shed. It was beautiful.

Queen Amberly immediately rushed over and gave us both hugs. She seemed ecstatic while the King looked reserved but trying to look pleased. I tried not to be too upset, I knew it would take time to win him over as I started as a Five and I'm sure he wanted his son to marry someone who would help them in some way or the other. King Clarkson shook my hand and then asked to talk to Maxon; Maxon gave me one last wink before leaving with his father.

While they had their conversation Queen Amberly and I got more acquainted.

She started of the conversation and said, "I'm so happy for you and Maxon, I can't wait for the wedding! Oh speaking of the wedding, do you know what you want?"

I was surprised she had brought up this subject but I was quick to respond, "I want to have the wedding in May and I want to have it in the gardens with Lucy, Anne, Mary, May, and Marlee as my bridesmaids. May will be my maid of honor and I was hoping Gerad could be the ring bearer, also I want to have a long sleeved, lace dress with a dip in the back and sparkles at the bottom, I want my bridesmaids to wear purple dresses that are halter topped and reach to their feet and I want my father to give me away. I think that's it."

She seemed rather surprised with all this information but soon gathered herself together and ran to get Silvia. I took this time to explore my new home. Since Maxon and his father took the door the left I decided to explore the right. It leads into a room with a ton of photos across the walls and a large bed that took up nearly half of the room. As I was looking at the pictures I saw one that caught my eye, it was me looking at the sunset from my window. My breath caught in my throat as I realized whose room I was in and a blush rushed to my face and strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was your room, Maxon, I was just exploring and I didn't want to interrupt you and your father so I took the door to the other side, I just saw all the pictures and I wanted to look at all of them, I'm-"

He interrupted me with a chuckle and said, "It's alright! I was going to end up showing you it anyway," he then turned me around so I was facing him and he brought his lips to mine.

"Aw," we jumped apart surprised we had been caught, and of course because of the cast I fell back instead of jumping back, right when I thought I was going to hit the floor Maxon caught me.

"Thanks," I replied a little embarrassed.

"You're welcome, now, Mother! What are you doing?" Maxon exclaimed sounding very irritated, which made me feel rather pleased.

"Well, I was getting Silvia, but she is busy and I came back and couldn't find either of you so I looked for you in here and it was just so cute! I couldn't just miss it!" She seemed rather amused by her son's tone.

"And how long were you there?" He asked haughtily.

"Oh, just about a few seconds after you came in," She replied casually.

"Mother!" Maxon seemed very agitated while I was wallowing in embarrassment with a face the color of a tomato.

"Fine, fine," she said while turning around and closing the door, we both relaxed until we heard her say on the intercom, "Don't do anything in there, even if you are getting married you are not married yet!"

My face turned to a brilliant shade of red, the brightest it had ever been while Maxon just sighed and frowned.

"Come on," he said, "Before she gets the idea that we were doing anything in here."

He pulled me in for a swift kiss that made my legs go numb before nearly dragging me out of the room.

**Quote: "In the end there are three things that last; hope, faith, and love; the greatest of these is love"- 1 Corinthians 13:13**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for not updating for a while, I feel really bad, and this is short because I have issues with writing long chapters... I guess. I am so sorry but I hope you guys like this, I have been swamped with school work and I just did this and I am sort of falling asleep so tell me if there are any mistakes or if you guys have and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Sorry, again!**

The next few weeks went by in a blur, everyone was busy, especially Maxon and I, though he always found ways for us to be together… The date had been set for the wedding, May 30, which is only in three months. Everything is going so quickly, I can't get my head around it. I had finally gotten a break for the day and was using it to relax and enjoy the day, it was quite lovely for the end of February, the snow was melting after the cold winter but it was still gorgeous. Maxon tried to drag me outside with him, but I refused wanting to relax and stay away from the still cool air.

I watched him through the window as he took pictures of his surroundings, eventually tilting his camera up to my window and waving happily. I waved back and turned to sit on my bed, Maxon didn't want any of this as he threw a snowball and it landed right on the window, startling me and making me fall of the chair I was sitting on.

I knew he had seen the whole thing when I looked through the window and saw him laughing very hard, before he knew it I was down there in the snow tackling him. I was praising myself silently for having decided to wear my jeans today instead of my dress. He was very surprised and had a look of bewilderment across his face as he got up.

He put up one finger motioning for me to wait a second while he placed his camera somewhere safe. He returned rather quickly screamed, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Promptly followed by a mass of snow aimed at my head. I ducked the snow just barely missing and gathered my own pile and began firing.

We fought for what seemed like hours, until we finally collapsed beside each other in the slowly diminishing snow. We were both breathing heavily and just lay there in comfortable silence. Once out breaths had slowed down he turned to face me and no words were needed. We kissed slowly and tenderly letting our breath mingle and inevitably we had to break away because of lack of air.

"I wish we didn't need to breathe," Maxon sighed, "it would be much more convenient to continue kissing you rather than stopping." He let out and angry huff and his lip stuck out in a pout.

I laughed rather unladylike and Silvia would have reprimanded me if she were here, but I didn't care, I just leaned in and kissed my love once more before grabbing some snow and putting it down his shirt.

"Hey!" He cried, rather indignantly.

"What?" I replied innocently. And the battle began again, and I think you know where it ended: with me barely being able to walk up to my room because my knees were very wobbly after yet another kiss that left my hair in tangles and my breath very uneven.

**"Perhaps without the lows the highs could not be reached"-The Host, by Stephenie Meyer**


	7. Chapter 7

**I promise there will be more for this part of the story, this is like part one. Thank you guys so much for your support and your reviews!**

**Also... disclaimer, I do not own these characters no matter how much I wish I did, I am simply not that creative...**

It has been a month since that glorious day in the snow; it all seemed like a dream now. A dream that I wished I could've relived. The days have just gotten busier and busier since Maxon proposed, not that I regret it, I just wished we had more time together.

The wedding is only two months away and there is still so much to do, we are going to pick out the wedding dress today, it's sort of last minute but once I start thinking about the wedding I feel anxious and excited and I think seeing the dress will make me fall apart completely. It has been a very stressful few weeks and I have taken every second I can to just escape and play the piano or violin which I have finally decided, if I am going to be living here the rest of my life, at least I think so, I don't know how it works in royal families, I might as well start turning this place into home.

I moved into the princess suite and it should be called a house, not a suite. I have two levels, in the lower level there are floor to ceiling windows covered by pastel green curtains and there is a white couch, a TV, an array of instruments, and a small table. On the upper level there is the bed with hangings around sealing out all light, the bedspread is a deep purple and there is a book shelf filled with books. I have stayed up late many nights previously, just reading and reading and reading. It is a very good stress reliever.

Every other night, at least, Maxon comes and joins me. He has gotten over his shyness and myself as well, since we will be married in just a few weeks. Maxon reads over my shoulder silently or tracing patterns on my arms or legs, making me read the same sentence fifteen times. He can be very distracting, not that I necessarily mind his… distractions.

I never get tired of kissing him, when his mother first noticed that he came and joined me at night instead of going to his own room, she gave us a knowing, yet reprimanding, look and whispered, "You are not above the law," as a reminder causing us both to turn tomato red and glance at the floor. She asked me about it the next day and me, being very un-princess-like, blushed and muttered something incoherent. She just giggled politely and told me she knew we don't do anything she just likes the satisfaction of knowing she is being an embarrassing parent and making us blush. Who knew the queen could be so diabolical. Then again, I haven't told Maxon about that conversation so he still turns bright red while I just smile.

Queen Amberly really is a wonderful person; I can't wait for my parents to officially meet her and for her to become my mother-in-law.

King Clarkson still seems unhappy about the arrangement but he seems to be warming up to me and accepting that his son loves me and I the same to him, and that nothing will change that.

Queen Amberly is coming when we choose the wedding dress, well actually, they are coming to us. My maids or I hear many more, have been working on an array of wedding dresses for me to choose from. My mother and May are coming too, I think my father and Gerad are getting tuxedo fittings or doing something with Maxon. My father and Maxon have gotten on well, Maxon seems to like to have a laid back figure in his life now.

My maids entered with so many dresses in garment bags I didn't know how I was going to choose. My mother-in-law, mother, and sister followed behind. I knew May was enjoying palace life and the dresses. She is growing up too quickly. She looks like a young woman in her green day dress that is off shoulder with an empire waist and stilettos, not the kitten heels I have been wearing. She looks like she is glowing; her hair was put up elegantly in a French twist with diamond bobby pins. May is gorgeous and I know she can't wait for the upcoming ball officially announcing that we are engaged.

I was overwhelmed with white and off white and some yellows, purples, and reds. There were too many to choose from. It looked like a snowstorm attacking the spring and I was swept up in the masses.

**Quote: "You say that you love the rain, but you open the umbrella. You say that you love the sun, but you find a shadow spot. You say that you love the wind, but you close the windows. This is why I am afraid when you say, I love you too." -William Shakespeare**


End file.
